marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Romulus (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Remus (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Raft, New York, formerly Mobile, Red Room, Moscow, Russia, Rome, Italy | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes with no discernible pupils or irises, pointed ears, claws at the tips of his fingers, muttonchop sideburns and a hairstyle that is similar to Wolverine's, with the exception that the back is very long and is kept in a ponytail. Half his hair, including his ponytail, is white, with age. | Citizenship = Pre-Civilization | Marital Status = Single | Occupation = Manipulator; Puppeteer | Education = Romulus is a genius, a level of which humanity cannot begin to comprehend and has knowledge of certain areas of biology, primarily genetic engineering and mutation, and other unpredictable forms of science. | Origin = Lupine; Mutate | Place Of Birth = | Creators = Daniel Way; Scot Eaton; Jeph Loeb; Simone Bianchi | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Romulus may have allegedly been born in prehistoric times as one of the Lupines, a tribe of feral humans theorized by the Black Panther to have possibly evolved from canines rather than apes. However Remus admitted to Wolverine that it was just a subterfuge, that along with the bones found in the elephant graveyard were meant to keep him busy while Romulus harvested adamantium. He later became a gladiator in Ancient Rome. In the 1940's Japan he cut Daken from his dead mother's womb and raised him as a ruthless killer. Nick Fury revealed to Wolverine that Romulus has been manipulating people from his family's bloodline for centuries, and that he planned for Daken to become the next-generation Weapon X. This was achieved through the Tinkerer, who bonded the metal from the Muramasa Blade to Daken's inner claws. Daken hinted he complied with the process because of his own agenda. Post-M-Day In present day, Romulus restored Feral and Thornn's feline look after their depowerment, augmented Wild Child's powers greatly, ordered the bonding of Cyber's skin with adamantium and erased all humanity from Sabretooth, causing the latter's death at the hands of Wolverine. The exact reasons for these acts remain unknown. He appears to have ties with Russian authorities, arranging Omega Red's transfer to a regular Russian prison to set a trap for Wolverine. After Wolverine temporarily subdued Omega Red, he was captured by Wild Child, who revealed that Romulus had made several villains battle each other, his agenda being vaguely described as him needing a successor. Then Wild Child encountered Omega Red. Wolverine escaped and a shocked Wild Child was then killed by Omega Red. Moments after Wolverine used the Muramasa Blade to kill Omega Red, Romulus revealed himself in front of Logan, seemingly prepared for battle. Wolverine attacked Romulus but was easily overpowered since he was only using the sword at this point. Romulus slashed and attacked Wolverine from the shadows as he revealed his plans. Telling Wolverine that everything had led up to this moment. Romulus was what Wolverine would become. Pushing Wolverine to the breaking point, he dropped the sword and popped his claws, much to Romulus' amusement. However, Wolverine fought back and gained the upper hand and slashed at Romulus' hand, shattering what turned out to be a clawed gauntlet. Seeing that Romulus' claws were fake, Wolverine taunted him saying, "You're not what I'm gonna become...I'm what you've always wanted to be." Hearing this, Romulus blindly attacked Wolverine with his remaining claws only to be slashed open by Wolverine. Romulus fell to his knees, the deep slashes across his chest and stomach bleeding heavily. Seemingly beaten, Romulus told Wolverine that although he was at the top of the food chain, by making Daken in his own image, he had set the stage for a confrontation between Wolverine and his son. Only the most ruthless would survive. With Romulus at his mercy, Wolverine decided to let him live for the time being, stating he would finish the job on his own terms. As Wolverine walked away, Romulus was able to use his mental abilities to enter Wolverine's mind, creating a vivid illusion of his wife Itsu as a distraction. Romulus called out to him while tossing the Muramasa blade at him. As Wolverine turned, the handle of the sword hit him in the head and rendered him unconscious. Romulus staggered to his feet and dropped the blade across Wolverine's chest, stating that he would need it. Logan has finally caught up with the mysterious and powerful figure known only as Romulus: the man who has been secretly manipulating him his entire life, and who raised Daken to be a ruthless killer. Logan learns that Romulus’s grand scheme is for Logan and Daken to fight to the death, deciding who will take Romulus’s place at the top of the food chain. Now, armed with the Muramasa blade, a weapon capable of nullifying healing powers, and aided by Cloak, and Skaar . Logan was determined to destroy Romulus's vast empire. Logan finally defeated the mysterious and powerful figure known only as Romulus by trapping him in the Darkforce dimension. Later, Romulus managed to get out of the Darkforce dimension, only to fight again against Wolverine, and finish with the Weapon X program by lacing his bones with adamantium, and reveal that the whole idea of taking over Weapon X was Wolverine's in the first place. Although, he was later defeated by the latter and imprisoned in the Raft. | Powers = Regenerative Healing Factor: Romulus possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to automatically regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his body and cellular structure far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He can regenerate organs such as missing eyes and large portions of flesh, he can even survive decapitation and incineration, and perfectly regenerate from it. *''Contaminant Immunity:'' Romulus is immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergen, radiations, etc. His body neutralizes all detrimental contaminants in one’s body. He is "well-endowed", and is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. *''Unique Bone Structure:Romulus possesses a flexible and indestructible skeleton. *Superhuman Durability:Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He is "well-endowed," possesses a perfect, golden-proportioned body, smooth skin, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes. *Adaptation:'' He is able to survive and automatically adapt to any environment, and situation. He can even sleep nude in subarctic conditions, function in anaerobic conditions, and eat anything without injury. *''Immortality:He possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and he's mind and soul are as immortal as biological bodies. He is ageless. He stop aging in his prime, & has endless vitality, virility, libido, passion and willpower, he never gets bored. Romulus has been alive since prehistoric times . Remus confirmed that Romulus is at least several thousand years of age. Romulus still has the same physical vitality and overall appearance of his physical prime. *Superhuman Stamina:He possesses limitless stamina, endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. Romulus can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. *Superhuman Agility:His agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, accuracy and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. His agility is sufficient to allow him to causally dodge multiple bullets; other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *Superhuman Reflexes:His reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, described as lightning-fast. He once cut a bullet shot at point blank with his teeth. *Superhuman Strength:Romulus possesses superhuman strength. He has demonstrated sufficient strength easily lift Wolverine by the wrist off the ground and hurl him repeatedly across a room with no discernible effort. His physical strength is able to easily lift 2 tons. *Superhuman Speed:Romulus is able to move at superhuman speeds. Easily reach speeds of 80 mph, and attack faster than the eye can follow. *Superhumanly Acute Senses:Romulus possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. His hearing is similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary humans can't and at greater distances. Romulus also possesses an extremely well developed sense of smell. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Romulus can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. '''Telepathy:' Romulus is capable of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, and altering perceptions and memories *''Mental Manipulation:He has the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. He has been able to enter Wolverine's mind and to manipulate his memories, even going so far as to be able to create false memories or to awaken memories that have been suppressed. '''Retractable Claws:Romulus possesses a single, retractable claw at the tip of each finger. The claws have a razor sharp edge and are capable of cutting material as durable as bone. It is possible that his claws can cut much tougher material as well, but it's unknown at present. ''' Adamantium Retractable Claws:Recently he seems to have implanted four extra adamantium claws into his backhands, which given their indestructible composition, enable them to cut through almost anything. | Abilities = Little is known about Romulus or the full extent of his capabilities. He has been shown, however, to be extremely intelligent with numerous connections with various governments and government programs. It's been said that Romulus was ultimately behind the Weapon X Program though this is contradicted by later revelations. Given his lifespan, and the few instances revealed about his past, Romulus is an exceptional warrior, planner and tactician. | Strength = | Weaknesses = '''Muramasa blade:' As has been stated and shown against others, Romulus is vulnerable to the Muramasa blade. The blade itself inflicts injuries that greatly nullifies the effects of superhuman healing abilities. If Romulus were to sustain injuries to a vital area of his body, depending upon the exact area, his healing powers would be reduced to a slow crawl and would need to receive immediate and extensive medical treatment in order to keep from dying. Even those with powerful healing factors require several days to fully heal even from minor wounds inflicted by the sword. | Equipment = Gauntlet: During his initial battle with Wolverine, Romulus wears black gloves in which four blades are attached to. Three of the blades are similar in shape and overall appearance to Wolverine's Adamantium claws. A fourth, and smaller one, appears near the thumb area on each of the gloves. These blades have shown to be able to easily slice through flesh. The blades are presumed to be made of Adamantium as well, though this isn't known for certain. They have proven able, however, to withstand numerous strikes from Wolverine's claws without sustaining any damage. Adamantium Laced Skeleton: In his last appearance, he laced his entire skeleton with Adamantium. As a result, his bones are virtually unbreakable like Wolverine's. Mistaken Telepathy: It was believed that Romulus possessed certain telepathic abilities. The truth, as shown in is that Romulus enlisted the aid of an unknown psychic or telepath to manipulate the vast majority of Wolverine's memories. It's more likely that rather than telepathically creating or editing Wolverine's memories, that Romulus makes use of post hypnotic suggestions or the like to trigger these temporary glimpses, because as of yet he has never used this supposed telepathy in any other cited situation. | Transportation = "Romulus seems to have a thing for trains." | Weapons = | Notes = overseeing the Weapon X Project]]. * Romulus is first seen in several flashbacks Wolverine experiences, later explained by Wild Child to have been induced by Romulus himself. He is shown leading the Lupines in prehistoric and barbaric times, being an emperor in Ancient Rome, as well as being the main force behind Weapon X. * He is supposedly the leader of the Lupine, a human looking species who, through parallel evolution, evolved from canines instead of primates. * It is possible that Romulus also possesses more superhuman abilities aside from those demonstrated already. For instance, it is likely that he also possesses some degree of superhuman senses as well as other superhuman physical capabilities as these powers are common among beings descended from the Lupine race like Wolverine, Sabretooth and Wild Child. | Trivia = * Like his sister Remus, Romulus shares his name with one of the twin brothers of Rome's foundation myth. * It was originally intended for Wolverine's Adamantium claws to be part of his gloves rather than part of his body. But this idea was rejected by Chris Claremont. This concept was used for Romulus' Adamantium claws. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = |MaritalStatus = Single}} Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Lupine Form Category:Lupine Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Weak Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Romans